1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training and practicing devices, and more particularly to devices designed to improve a golfer's stance, body alignment and swing path with respect to the position of the golf ball and target location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is growing worldwide like no other sport. Participation and interest in the game is at an all time high. New and current golfers are serious about improving their golf game and are continually practicing to meet their goals. Golfers of all levels need help developing their golf swing fundamentals.
Golfers usually take golf lessons from club pros or golf instructors in an attempt to shorten their learning curve. However, it can be difficult for golf professionals to teach golfers the correct golf swing fundamentals by using verbal instruction.
There is an abundance of golf training aids available for use as a replacement of, or supplement to, professional instruction. Despite the availability of these golf training aids, many golf training aids have failed to come into widespread use due to a number of shortcomings. Most training aids only correctly address one or two of the several golf swing fundamentals needed to build a solid golf swing. Some training aids restrict the natural movement of a golfer when using the training aid. Others contradict known ways of teaching golfers the correct golf swing fundamentals.
A solution is needed to address one or more of these shortcomings in current golf training aids.